The present invention relates to closures for fastening adjacent portions or edges of materials together. The closures are useful as fastening system closures for disposable diapers.
Diapers of this general type are widely used. A typical diaper construction comprises an absorbent pad or batt or the like enclosed in an outer plastic shell or a non-woven backsheet that is non-woven fabric laminated with a water impermeable layer such as a polyethylene film. A water permeable inner shell or liner is also provided to promote separation of fluid from the user.
The fastener tape system generally includes adhesive tabs fastened to one end of the diaper assembly construction at each lateral side of the diaper in a permanent "factory joint" by the diaper manufacturer using adhesives or other techniques. Heretofore, the tabs typically have a face coated with pressure-sensitive adhesive. The tabs are releasably attachable to the other end of the diaper at each lateral side in a "user joint". The attachment is releasable both to allow permanent removal of the diaper and to allow unfastening to inspect the diaper followed by refastening if indicated.
There is a need for a diaper tab having a user joint with a mechanical closure, and more particularly, an extensible or stretchable tab having such a mechanical closure. Such closures may include Velcro brand closures with mechanical engaging elements. The tab may engage a specially constructed mechanical receiving or engaging location at a landing member or the non-woven backsheet of a disposable diaper. Such mechanical closure members are typically nonextensible since the integral substrate and engaging elements are formed of relatively stiff and nonextensible materials or plastics. These nonextensible materials are used to assure that the engaging elements provide adequate strength and do not merely bend or flex with disengagement loads.
The use of combined adhesive and mechanical fastener systems is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,065, 5,053,028 and 4,869,724. The teachings of all of these patents being incorporated herein by reference.
Related art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,456 and 4,834,820.